This project comprises work previously supported extramurally which is being continued in the LCS as well as studies initiated since the PI joined the LCS on February 1, 1987. These studies have utilized 3H-thymidine autoradiography and neuroanatomical tract tracing techniques to study aspects of the continuing neuronogenesis in the adult dentate gyrus. We have found that dentate granule cells generated in the adult rat can extend axonal projections for appreciable distances, and we have initiated a study in pygmy marmosets to see if new granule cells are generated in an adult primate.